THE Notebook
by Silverpelt21
Summary: Nicole is just your normal teenage girl. She has boy problems, chores, and has fun with her family. Although most families don't have as much fun as her and her cousins. Join Nicole's journey as she trys to find the line between lust and love. WARNING: Yaoi, yuri, incest, and Pokemonxhuman later on, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

THE Notebook

Info:

Characters:

Nicole- 17 and has golden blonde hair and gray-green-blue eyes. Bisexual. Has a crush on a boy at her school named Nate but loves her 7th cousin Adrian on her dad's side. Can be shy but is more outgoing with her friends.

Adrian- 17 and has dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes. Bisexual. Has a boyfriend name Aidan but really loves Nicole. Very outgoing to the point of being obnoxious.

Cassandra- 16 and Nicole's best friend. Has black hair and brown-green eyes. Bicurious. Attracted to Adrian and Aidan but doesn't have any intention of a relationship with either. Mischievous and outgoing but mostly hangs around Nicole.

Aidan- 17 and is Adrian's boyfriend. Has dark hair and obsidian eyes. Bisexual. Attracted to Nicole but only wants her for sex. Hangs around clubs and loves drinking. Hooks up with anyone he deems hot.

Amy- 18 and is Nicole's 5th cousin on her mom's side. A party girl who loves drinking and sex. Bisexual. Has white blonde hair and aquamarine colored eyes.

Nate- 17 and has brown hair and caramel-colored eyes. Distant from people and is depressed most of the time. Secretly has a crush on Nicole but acts like he doesn't know her to hide it. Straight.

Setting: Somewhere in the world(leave it up to your imagination), October 2012

Author's Note: To anyone who reads this, I know I'm crazy. You might stop and wonder how my mind came up with this. It's very simple, IDK. Either that or my mind is too screwed up to care. Just to warn you, there will be things that young people shouldn't read like: incest, yaoi, yuri, and straight. If you do not know what that means then you shouldn't be reading this. I will put up warnings when sexual things happen and when they end so you can be warned. Enjoy the fic!

Time: Thursday, October 18 4:27 pm

Nicole's Pov

'Girl I'm too drunk to drive/Will you take me home tonight/You can be my sugar dumpling, muffin, baby pumpkin pie...'

I picked my phone up as Adrian's ringtone went off. I held the phone away from my ear as usual when my cousin screamed into the phone. When I put the phone next to my ear, I heard him ask, "Wuzzup cuz? You got anything planned for this weekend?"

I opened my mouth to say yes but was cut off. "Nothing? Great! We can hang out this weekend. Just you and me 'and Aidan', it'll be great!" I took a deep breath and said, "Adrian, I love you, but I have plans with Cassy this weekend and I heard you mutter Aidan. Who is he?"

Silence. Then I heard a whine.

"B-b-but you have to come! Tomorrow's my birthday and you can just bring C along." I sighed and rubbed behind my ears, Adrian was distracting me from my English homework. "One-," I said counting the reasons off on my fingers, "Cassy's mom doesn't like you. Two- you never answered my question. Three- I want to actually hang out with Cassandra alone and four- WHO IS AIDAN!?"

More silence.

"I thought I was the only one who was allowed to scream here."

"Answer the question"

"Fine! He's my byfreen…" Mumbling.

"What?"

"My byfreen…" Still mumbling.

"What?"

"My boyfriend! Sheesh I didn't want to say it out loud."

"Sorry." I said. "Wait, when did this happen." I faked a gasp, "Wait, you're not cheating on me are you?"

I heard him laugh and then he said to my surprise, "Nah, he already knows about you and me. He said that he wants in! You'll love him. He has soft, dark hair and ob-obsidian eyes! Yeah, that's it."

I was the one to laugh this time. My cousin is so much like a kid in a candy shop when he gets hyper. He'll stutter, bounce up and down, and get this certain light in his eyes that makes me feel giddy. "Ok," I said, "if I bring Cassy over, you have to behave."

He made tsk sounds at me and said, "Nickie, Nickie, Nickie. Do you really have no trust in me? You should be ashamed of yourself for not trusting me. And you know that C is ok with us and what we do anyway!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. Shame and such, whatever. Just behave and don't. Call. Me. Nickie."

Even though I said that with hardness in my tone, I grinned. He used to call me Nickie when we were kids. I missed those days. We then agreed to meet up Friday so we could get the details for Saturday. After we hung up, I glanced at my English assignment. After quickly deciding to let myself procrastinate, I called Cassandra to tell her that our plans had changed. She hadn't seen Adrian all summer and said yes immediately. She said that she wouldn't tell her mom that she was going to Adrian's. We finished our conversation and hung up. I glanced at my English homework again. I could do it later.

~October 19th, 6:01 pm

Yesterday went by slowly and I actually managed to finish my English assignment. Today went by fast though and the next thing I knew, I was standing outside of Adrian's house wishing that I had brought a jacket. School had made me tired so when my cousin opened the door, I headed straight for the couch. By the time Adrian strolled into the living room, I had already set up a 'bed' and was on the verge of taking a nap. Sadly, my big jerk of a cousin wouldn't let me rest. We went over the plans for the party like who was going to be there, what we would need to serve, the usual. We told jokes and passed the time. Although, Adrian was never one to just sit around and talk.

(LEMON WARNING: Incest, yuri, straight, and threesome. You can skip it if you want but you'd miss some important stuff so I wouldn't. Plus, it's hot!)

I stood up from the chair I was previously occupying and was pushed up against the wall. Adrian's body was flush against mine. I could feel his 'little friend' on my thigh. My cousin was already stripping my still shocked body as his lips molded over my own. I slowly regained control and kissed him back. After a few minutes, we stood in our undergarments and somehow ended up in his bedroom. I broke our passion-filled kiss, pushed Adrian onto his bed, crawled onto the bed so my face was inches away from his crotch, and said teasingly, "Looks like someone's a little excited."

I ended the sentence with a chuckle as my cousin bucked his hips upward, nearly hitting my face with his clothed erection. I slowly pulled down his boxers and looked at Adrian in all his glory. His cock was already leaking precum and my mouth watered at the sight. I barely dragged my tongue over his throbbing rod and enjoyed the sight of my cousin before me. Grabbing at the covers, shivering, and softly moaning-

Perfect uke.

"S-s-st-stop t-teasing me, N-NicOLE!" He screamed the last part because I fulfilled his wishes and engulfed his entire cock in my mouth. He moaned loudly and tentatively grabbed my hair. I let him as I reached back and unhooked my bra. My tongue went wild as I pulled back slightly. I threw my bra somewhere, grabbed the base of his erection, and started pumping it with my mouth suckling the head. His grip tightened on my hair. That was the first sign that he's close. My other hand roamed down to my neglected womanhood. As I brought my lover closer to orgasm, I pumped two fingers inside my flower and used my thumb to play with my clit. The hand on Adrian's dick went to his balls. I heard a gasp and looked up.

The sight of my cousin grabbing the rumpled cover, gasping, moaning, and rolling his hips into my hands made me even hotter. I sped up my ministrations and went further down on his cock. A few inches were in my mouth when he blew his load. I quickly pulled back so the cum wouldn't go down my throat. Sadly, some of it ended up on the covers and what didn't was on my face or chest. Adrian looked up, saw my cum splattered, grinning face and put his head down. I looked down and saw that he was getting hard already. I slipped my panties off and heard a door opening and close. I wasn't worried about Adrian's parents coming home since they were away for a month on business but I hadn't expected anyone showing up today. My confusion ended as I heard Amy's voice asking if anyone was home.

"We're in here!" I shouted to my cousin. She would want in on the fun too. Now, there's something I should explain about Amy. She's a bisexual party girl who loves incest, has a body that I could only wish for, and is gorgeous. But she's also a psycho when it comes to sex. And that is why Adrian is currently pleading for his life.

"No! Please don't let her in here! You know what she'll do! Last time, I hurt for two days because she did it too rough! Please Nicole, please!"

He had backed up against the headboard and had an expression of fear on his face as my other cousin opened the door. Amy squealed when she saw us and I slowly made my way towards her, swinging my hips as I did. When I got close to her, I spotted a Spencer's bag that she had placed on the floor. I left a sweet, lingering kiss on her lips and squeezed her breasts through her shirt. She giggled. I snatched the Spencer's bag off the floor as she undressed.

"No. Freaking. Way." I said astonished.

"I told you that I would remember. Happy late birthday cuz!" Amy said while squeezing her now naked body against mine. She had gotten me a collection of sex toys since I couldn't get my own. Vibrators, dildos, toys made just to pleasure a woman's clit, and even condoms and lube. The two best toys that I found are the double-headed dildo and the pack of 5 mega vibrators that had settings like: low, medium, high, vibrate, rotate, fuck, pump, too much!, more, anal, dance, tease, and the top level- mind blowing orgasm. Each had a remote and each were a different color. It was more than I had asked for. 'I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry' I thought.

"Oh god…hnnn, uh Nicole…your present's on the *moan* uh table." I laughed. No one was able to talk straight when Amy got that mouth of her's working. My sex crazed cousin was currently lubing Adrian up for the rougher sex to come. I started to go downstairs to get said present, but stopped at a voice, "Come on Nicole… *long moan* you can *gasp* open it l-later"

I looked at Adrian's begging face and couldn't say no. Why can't I ever say no to him? I smiled then joined in on the incest fest.

~End Chapter~

Well, what did everyone think? Good or bad, please review. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow and of course there will be more lemony goodness to come. Remember, keep those keyboards clean.

-Silverpelt


	2. Chapter 2

THE Notebook:

Chapter 2

Author's Note: I am SOOO sorry that I didn't update like I said that I would! One of my friends took my notebook and I never got it back until 2 days ago so I couldn't post the chapter. And then yesterday, I had chores and everyone kept bugging me so I couldn't post the chapter. I'll be writing and posting more often especially because of the extended Thanksgiving week so don't worry. I am hoping to get some reviews so if you can, I'd really appreciate it! You'll see more of a plot in this chapter, just to let you know. Now, on with the fic! I just added the disclaimer into the 1st chapter, which I should have done before. If I forget it, someone tell me so I won't get into any trouble, k?

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, nor am I making profit in writing this story. I do however own the characters, plot, dialogue and other random things. If I'm forgetting anything, let me know.

(Warning: There will be massive lemonyness in this chapter just to warn you. There will be incest, yuri, straight, and threesome.)

"Ok," my cousin said, straddling Adrian, "Nicole, you know the drill."

'The drill' was this: Adrian eats me out and Amy watches until the pleasure gets too much for her. I laid beside Adrian and kissed him. Immediately, our tongues battled for dominance. I won. My tongue roamed the familiar mouth and I had just coaxed Adrian into a sexy tongue dance, when we heard Amy's impatience.

It was a fetish she had; she had to see a guy eat a girl out before she started riding the guy hard. So as not to upset her, I slid up the bed until my crotch was level with Adrian's face.

Since I don't feel comfortable sitting on someone's face and Adrian has a phobia of suffocating in that position, this was our compromise. Adrian leaned over and started licking me. Pleasure shot through my body as he brushed over my clit. I moaned and whimpered for him to go deeper. He complied, grabbing my hips and bringing me even closer to his mouth. I moaned uncontrollably as his tongue explored my nether regions. When I heard grunts, I looked back at Amy while gasping as Adrian's mouth nibbled my clit. Amy had started grinding down on the tip of Adrian's cock. That made said teen moan into my pussy, sending vibrations through me and making my pleasure rise.

"Yeah, you like to be licked, don't you, you slut? You love your cousin eating you out. It turns you on doesn't it?" Amy said, pausing her grinding to talk dirty to me. She loved dirty talk but I wasn't much of a fan. Adrian reached up and groped my breasts as his tongue went wild, making me want to scream. I whimpered when he squeezed my breasts a little too hard. I felt a tug on my arm and when I turned my head, lips met my own. Amy's tongue sought entry into my mouth as Adrian decided to kick it up a notch.

He shoved two fingers into my vagina and used his mouth to give attention to my clitoris. Our tongues fought for dominance but a victor was never made. As soon as Adrian's other hand wandered to my back door to "play", I came. He licked up every drop and that's when things turned rough.

Amy slammed down onto Adrian's cock and fucked him ruthlessly. I watched from the side as my cousin roughly pounded my other cousin into the bed. Knowing that this would take a while, I strode over to our collection of "toys". There is a secret compartment in the wall where we keep the vibrators, dildos, and various other sex toys. I opened the compartment and pulled out one of my favorites, a small, light blue vibrator made to pleasure a woman. I got set up, turned the vibrator on, and watched the show.

As many times as Adrian has done this, I can see that he still doesn't enjoy it a lot. Nonetheless, he was moaning like crazy as he desperately tried to buck his hips up. Amy would have none of that. She held his hips down and used them for leverage to fuck him faster. Both of them tensed before they came. The pleasure from the vibrator and seeing my cousins cum was too much. I came again and turned the vibrator off. Amy, panting, got off Adrian and held her hand out to me. I was confused at first and then handed her the vibrator. She licked it clean and then put it back in the compartment. I went over to Adrian and cleaned him up. We shared a sloppy kiss. We then took a break to eat, drink, and talk. After that, the best part started.

Amy had got her rough sex so now it was all smooth sailing pleasure. This time though, we headed into the spare room, basically, my room when I stayed over. It had a few of my things from home and it was cozy. It's a large bedroom with a view of a garden out back that the gardener tends to. The bed is huge and almost takes up half of the room. The covers and pillows are a deep, but somehow shiny, blue color. The brown, wooded floor beneath didn't creak at all underneath my feet like it does at my older house. As I had been lost in the beauty of the room, Adrian had went to the far wall and bent over to search for something in my secret compartment.

I stared at my male cousin's ass and my female cousin sat on the bed, silently telling me that it was my turn. I stalked over to Adrian and smacked his butt, making him straighten up in surprise. A laugh bubbled in my throat as I got down on my knees. As I looked through the compartment for the perfect toy, I saw Adrian's cock near my face.

I couldn't resist giving it a little lick. Then a kiss. Then before I knew it, I was deep-throating him and the lovely taste of precum was in my mouth. Forcing myself to focus, I lathered his hard erection with saliva. He was close to cumming when I pulled my mouth away. Adrian whimpered in disappointment as my mouth stopped pleasuring him. Never one to disappoint; I got up, bent over, spread my legs, and motioned for him to take my ass. Which he gladly did.

I felt the tip enter my tight hole as I fished around for that toy again. Finding it, I threw it towards the bed without looking. I immediately heard vibrating so I'm guessing that Amy had caught it. She had one of my best vibrators while she watched our little sex act. Adrian had finally hilted himself in my ass as I put a vibrator in my vagina and turned it on. He set a slow pace that had me gently rocking back and forth. The vibrator in my pussy kept any pain from surfacing in my mind as Adrian sped up a little. His pace kept getting faster and faster as Amy's, Adrian's, and my own moans grew louder. I glanced at Am and blood spread to my cheeks at the sight. She was rapidly plunging the vibrator in her hole and a look of pleasure was on her face. My body shivered as Adrian slammed himself inside of me.

His thrusting made the vibrator get squished against my clit. Getting slammed by Adrian, having the vibrator adding pleasure, and hearing Amy's incoherent, almost cute noises, almost made me lose it. Adrian pulled me to where my back was against his chest. His teeth attacked my neck as he went even faster.

"Oh my God…so warm and tight. Your so damn good Nicole…" Adrian mumbled against my slightly abused neck. I moaned in response and managed to get out, "Harder….faster, please Adrian…harder!"

His precum was flowing out of his cock. He pounded my ass harder until he stopped and pulled out. I opened my mouth to protest but all that came out was a squeak when I was turned around and lifted up. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he continued ravaging my hole. My back hit the cool wall. I could distantly hear Amy's moaning through the pleasure. I grabbed my cousin as his thrusting got deeper. I thought that we would keep this up forever until with one deep thrust, we both orgasmed at the same time.

One of the best orgasms of my life. We slowly thrusted against each other, riding out our incredible orgasms. My cum dripped down and slid down my legs. I vaguely noticed in my clouded mind, that the vibrator had come out and was laying on the floor. It was still on and I mentally shrugged. It must have came out when he had lifted me up and pushed me against the wall. Right when our orgasms finished, Amy came. Very loudly I might add. She practically screamed as she hit her peak. Adrian's cum dribbled out of my ass slightly when he pulled out of me. Amy looked at us with a dazed, happy expression and asked,

"Another round anyone?" Adrian and I both nodded. We had been doing these things for a while so we had incredible stamina, plus we took a break so we wouldn't get tired around now. I smiled. We had thought ahead. Amy looked at me and our, "telepathy powers" kicked in. We nodded at each other. I motioned for Adrian to sit at the edge of the bed while Amy moved to my side. He looked a little confused but did it anyway. Amy's mouth met mine as her hands wandered over my body. She groped my breasts. I moaned into her mouth and leveled the playing field by shoving two fingers in her still sensitive pussy. This time, she was the one to moan.

I would've raised my fist in victory and shouted out my success, but my hands and mouth were already preoccupied by my sexy female cousin. With Adrian watching Amy and I's hot yuri session, he was probably getting extremely hard. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world right now. Originally, our plan was to tease Adrian before we had some real fun, but…we got a little carried away. My fingers pumped in and out of her drenched pussy. Her head went up and she gasped, seeing an opening, my mouth assaulted her neck. She moaned harder as a hickey appeared to the right of her collarbone. With an effort, I stopped my assaults. I was about to stop so we could start on Adrian, but it looked like Amy wasn't done. She roughly pulled our bodies together as she groped my breasts once again. I got lost in the pleasure and before I knew it, Amy's lips were attached to my right breast and our pussies were mashed together.

Still being very sensitive down there, we came easily. Amy continued riding out her orgasm as I stood shaking in pleasure. I looked at Adrian, he was fully hard and watching us with rapt attention. Amy and I looked at each other and nodded again. This would be fun.

Immediately, Amy and I got down on our knees and was met with the sight of Adrian's hard member. Amy started right away, lavishing the side of his cock with licks, nibbles, and kisses. I teasingly licked the head and found a bud of precum already forming. As Amy went all out, I slowly suckled on the tip of my cousin's cock. The taste of his precum was heavenly to my slightly hazy mind. I didn't even notice that Amy had stopped her ministrations until her hands started massaging my shoulders and I was deep-throating Adrian. He throbbed inside of my mouth. I pulled back quickly and grinned when he groaned in disappointment. Amy and I sloppily kissed.

Now for the real fun.

I told Adrian to sit up on his knees and we took our positions on either side of him. My pussy was pushed up against Amy's with Adrian's rod in between. We grabbed each other's hips as we slowly slid up and down on his length. As our speed picked up a bit, Adrian lost it. I guess all that teasing got to him. He grabbed our hips with his arms and thrust rapidly against our vaginas. He slid back and forth with reckless abandon. Amy moaned louder and clutched my hips harder. My lips mashed together with Amy's as Adrian went even faster. Unexpectedly, he slowed down a bit and I felt another pair of lips press against Amy's and mine. A moan slipped out of my mouth and got absorbed by my cousins as we had a three-way kiss. I couldn't tell whose mouth my tongue was in or whose tongue was in my own. The slow, sensual rubbing on my clit and the kiss was too much for me. My orgasm came crashing into my body with enough force to knock me out. As I screamed into my cousins' mouth, my body slumped backwards and I fell onto the large bed.

"Nicole *gasp* are… are you okay?" Adrian's voice broke me out of my daze. I gave him a thumbs up. He laughed. I sat up, leaned back against the pillows, and watched my favorite cousins go at it again. Amy mounted him and started bouncing up and down. After a while of her bouncing, Adrian flipped her over and fucked her doggie-style. He looked at me lustily as he pounded into Amy. I looked at him with a confused expression, but he didn't catch it as he closed his eyes. Adrian faced forward and leaned over Amy as his thrusts became slower and deeper. Caught in my confusion, I didn't hear Amy's screams. I do now and wish that I didn't. Caught between moaning and screaming at the top of her lungs, the incoherent sounds coming out of her mouth made my sensitive ears hurt. I saw her head go down and her perfect white teeth bite the cover.

She screamed into it as she and Adrian came. They stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled out of her. Her behind stayed in the air as the rest of her body gave out. Both of my cousins passed out.

(End of lemon, sadly :( but don't worry, there will be more later)

I forced myself up and cleaned the room. I gathered their clothes and set them on the bed then made my way to Adrian's room to get dressed. Going downstairs to the kitchen, I spotted a little box on the table. It had a cute little red bow and was about the size of my palm. Adrian's voice pushed its way into my head. 'Oh, that's right. He said that he got me a present.'

I picked it up. 'I wonder what it is.' I placed it close to my ear and shook it like a little kid would do. I didn't hear anything move around in the box. My curiosity got the better of me. I opened it and my breath caught in my throat. Inside, was a beautiful, sapphire ring. I marveled at the beauty of it, until I noticed two things. One- it's a promise ring. And two, there's an inscription in French. My shocked mind barely translated the French. It said

'Je T'aime Nicole. A toi, pour toujours, Adrian.'

'I love you Nicole. Forever yours, Adrian.'

Shit.

END OF CHAPTER

Cliffhanger :p haha but I really am sorry that I couldn't get this up sooner. Trying to balance homework with writing fanfiction AND trying to have a social life is hard, so forgive me if I can't get a new chapter posted every day. Yes, Adrian does love Nicole and no, I didn't intend for that to happen. At the last second, I had the idea and figured that it would be better to contribute to the story. I'm getting more views but still no reviews and I'm hoping for some soon. Oh yeah, you all should check out this fanfiction on Deviantart by hirakiashi called The Surfer and The Business Man, it's really good. As this is a Pokémon fic, the characters will go on a journey will their Pokémon and I need to know if you guys want me to write about that or not. There will be a little bit about Pokémon in the next chapter and I just wanted to know if you all wanted that or not. Adrian's party is coming up soon so there will be lemony goodness soon. Come on, it's Adrian, of course those kinds of things are going to happen at his party. Cassandra and Nate haven't made many appearances but I promise that they will soon. Until next time, keep those keyboards clean. You really don't want your parents seeing that do you?

-Silverpelt


	3. Chapter 3

THE Notebook

Chapter 3

I'm back! Sorry, shorter chapter this time, but I am working on the next chapter. No lemons in this one so you don't have to skip anything if you've been doing that. And sorry to any of you that wanted lemons. More about Pokémon inthis chapter like I promised so you can look forward to a little bit of "normal", whatever that is lol. I don't know why but when I tried to add a disclaimer to chapter 1, it showed up on my profile that it did, but on the fanfic, it didn't show up. So I apologize to any of you that were confused by that (I feel like I'm apologizing a lot on here:p). Oh yeah, there will be different POVs in chapters to come but for now, it's just Nicole's point of view. Enough blabbering, let's get to the real stuff already!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, except for the ones that I own on my game of course. The only things that I own in this fic is the characters and plot, so no trying to steal it.

Moonlight streamed into the kitchen window beside me. The clock read 9:17. I looked at the inscription again. And again.

And again. 

The sapphire sparkled in the moonlight and I couldn't help but notice all of the small diamonds that surrounded the gem. I thought of how much the ring had cost and what it meant.

I feel like throwing up.

Writing a quick note saying that I had to go home, I grabbed a jacket that I had accidently left over here last week and ran to my car. I really needed to get home so my parents wouldn't know that I was out. They would question me until the ends of the earth just to try to pry into my life. I guess it's a good thing that I can lie so well to them, although I don't like to do that a lot.

'No. No, no , no , no, no!', I screamed inside my head, 'Adrian loves me-it can't be true-but it is! He- he can't love me, what about Aidan? Maybe he was just saying that he loved me in a cousinly, friendly way?'

I can't even fool myself.

Adrian wasn't lying about that, I knew that for a fact. I thought back to that day as I navigated the deserted streets to my house. Adrian had told me that day, that he absolutely hated taking French. He had said that it was so agonizingly boring, but he only did it because his friend told him that he needed to take it. Adrian would only do things for the people cared for so when his best friend told him that, he immediately signed up for French.

He was a natural at it and scored a 100 at the end of the semester but he still hated it. He had told me that unless it was necessary, he would never speak or write a word of French if he could help it. I had told him that girls loved guys who spoke French because it's the language of love. I still remember his expression when I had said that, he had looked at me with surprise. Then it turned to something else, he gazed at me and it was almost as if he was analyzing me. I know now that he was really deciding what he should say.

'He liked me even then, didn't he?' The thought made me sad.

Anyway, he had said that if he ever found someone that he loved, he would tell them that in French. If he never told them that, then he didn't really love them.

I pulled out of the memory and realized that I was speeding. I slowed down slightly, but when I did, panic set into me. It threatened to lock up my body. Somehow, I managed to pull into an empty parking lot with tears blinding my vision. I rested my arms on the steering wheel, my head on my arms, and I gave in to the whirlwind of emotions spiraling inside of me.

Confusion, indecision, and sadness attacked at my heart. I really didn't know what to do. Amy had said that what we were doing was just fun! I hadn't even really 'done it' with anyone. I was saving myself, for him.

'Get over it!', I told myself, 'Nate…doesn't like me and doesn't even know me. He doesn't even remember… just forget it, all right?'

I tried to pull myself together, I didn't want to cry over Adrian. It didn't feel right.

I took a deep, calming breath.

I shoved down the thoughts and emotions. I really, really can't deal with this right now.

Another deep breath.

I wiped the tears from my face that I barely remember spilling. A glance at the clock told me that it's 9:44.

Another.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and visibly winced. I looked like crap. I turned my car on and drove home. When I got there, I had to be quiet so my mom's Delcatty wouldn't wake up. I took a quick shower and changed into pajamas. Everyone else was either gone or asleep.

My sleep was restless however, so I went downstairs to get a glass of water. When I went back to my room, I noticed a lump underneath my covers. I smiled then flipped the cover up. Underneath was my brother's Umbreon. He gazed at me with his luminous, yellow eyes.

"Um….Umbreon?" His gaze was pointed downward to the covers. I had to stop myself from yelling awwwwwwwww. Umbreon was so adorable and I could understand him, even if he wasn't my Pokémon. You see, my brother went on his Pokémon journey about 5 years ago when he turned 15. He beat every gym and challenged the Elite Four. He lost though and after that, my brother just lost his will to battle. He runs his own Pokémon Daycare now and he says that he's much happier doing that. A little while after that, it became mandatory for newcomers to pass school before they could go on their own journeys.

My parents thought that was a great idea, but I hated the new law. I wanted to get as far away from my family as possible and the sooner, the better.

My brother actually agreed with my parents! He said that the crushing blow of defeat had ruined battling for him and if he was older when he challenged the Elite Four, he might not have given up. Although he agreed with them, he sent me a Pokémon to start my journey with anyway. A trainer had left a box of Eevees at the front gate of the Daycare. All of the Eevees but one were adopted my trainers. The last Eevee was of course, the runt of the litter.

The Umbreon that is currently lying on my bed is said runt. Technically, he is my Pokémon, but my parents refuse to let me get Umbreon registered as mine. So for now, he's in my brother's name. I had argued with them of course and they did cave a little. They let me train him in the woods around our house. I wasn't allowed to battle with any Pokémon unless they attacked us and I couldn't bring any home. I trained his moves and made him stronger. A few times, we were attacked and after that, he evolved one night. It scared me when his body got enveloped by a white light and a different Pokémon stood where the adorable little Eevee previously was. It had shocked both of us at the time.

Bringing myself back to the present, I gently picked Umbreon up and snuggled with him in bed. He made soft, almost purring noises and curled himself into a ball. I rested my hand on his side and started petting him. His purring grew louder and I couldn't help but laugh. He's so cute. Pretty soon, his breathing became more even and he was asleep.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It read, 12:04. I still couldn't sleep. Tomorrow, I would have to face the boy that made me feel so confused. But for now, I could just cuddle with Umbreon and pretend that I had no worries.

END

And that's it for this chapter! Again, sorry that it was so short….but I am working on the next chapter. There has been a change however. I need atleast 2 reviews before I update. I don't think that I'm asking for very much and I don't want to be a jerk who keeps asking for reviews. The next chapter will be much better, I promise. Adrian's party will have many surprises so you can look forward to that. Just 2 reviews guys, and they don't even have to be long. Until next time,

-Silver


End file.
